This invention relates to a data processing device, and more particularly to a device having a movement control function of a cursor on a display.
There has been provided on a keyboard of a data processing device, besides character keys which input alphanumerical codes, cursor movement keys separately from them for moving the cursor to the desired direction on the display. The cursor movement keys are provided respectively for the directions to which the cursor moves, generally, one key for one of four directions, i.e., right, left, upside and underside. The cursor movement keys are arranged corresponding to the cursor movement direction, and placed on a separate area from the character keys on the keyboard.
Since cursor movement keys are placed on different section from the character keys on the keyboard, so there exists a problem that the number of the keys on the keyboard increases and the size of the keyboard is enlarged. Moreover, in view of operability of the keyboard, if an operator wants to move the cursor during normal operation of inputting character codes and symbol codes, the operator has to stop operating keys for code inputting, and then, operate the cursor keys in the separate area. It is also necessary for the operator to put eyes off the display and move hands to the cursor movement keys, so there exists a problem that the operation is troublesome.
On the contrary, if the cursor movement keys are arranged as parts of a lot of character keys, it becomes a problem that mal-operation of the key occurs because arranged around the cursor movement keys are the keys which are not the cursor movement keys.